Shots to the Heart
by Ms. Mio
Summary: One shots of Jade and Tori. Jori, may turn M later on


**I do not own Victorious.**

**1. Drawings**

~o~

Jade sighs as she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts. A cup of coffee in one hand and her Pearphone in the other. She growled as she sent another text to Beck, walking to her locker. They were having another text fight and this one was very intense.

The warning bell ringed which another growl was ripped out of her throat. She doesn't mind being late but she usually tries to get to school on time. Its not her fault she lives pretty far away. She put away her phone to open up her locker and get her second period things. First was Sikowitz, her favorite teacher at times, nothing was needed for that class.

Just as the dark beauty was about to walk past Tori's locker she spotted a black notebook. The bell for classes to start ringed but she ignore it as she walked over to the notebook. She picked it up noticing no name was on the front, she flipped it to the back but there was no name there either. She huffed, flipping it back to the front "I guess this is mine now." She went on to first period.

~o~

"Jade! So glad you could join us."

"stove it up your ass," she fell into her usual chair in the back with a huff.

"Alright then! Back to what I was saying," Sikowitz said turning back to the whiteboard.

Jade rolled her eyes before she looked around the class room. She frowned seeing the whole gang sat in the front. Robbie sitting last, closest to the window with Rex in his lap. Cat next to him on his left while Tori sat in between Beck and Andre. Andre to her right and Beck to her left.

She scowled at her ex-boyfriend feeling the familiar blood boiling rage she got whenever she saw him. They broke a month after Tori showed up because Beck wanted her, he wanted her a lot. He told the gothic girl how the brunette was everything he ever dreamed in a girl. Nice, smart, beautiful, talented blah blah blah. She wasn't going to lie, she stopped loving Beck after six months of dating him and they had dated for two years. Jade just never dumped him because she needed a cover for her true sexuality.

She was sure Tori would go right ahead and say yes to dating Beck but she slowly noticed something. Tori always seemed to be uncomfortable around Beck. At first Jade thought it was because the brunette had a huge crush or something for the fluffy haired boy but she was wrong. She noticed how Tori would flinch when he touched her, a guilty smile when he asked her out to the movies, and maybe just a bit of fear when he tried to flirt with her.

Tori Vega didn't love Beck Oliver, hell she probably didn't even like him. That made the dark beauty chuckle darkly since Beck will never get the Latina and she felt so much joy from the fact. What? She wasn't going to feel sorry for him, Tori could do so much better than him even though she would never say that out loud.

Jade then perked up remembering the black notebook, she wondered if there was anything inside. She picked it up and open it up to the first page. She snorted seeing random doodles all over the page. She was about to flip to the next page when she saw some writing.

_This notebook belongs to VW._

Jade looked confused, VW? She study the hand writing and could tell it was female but it still could have been male too. She tried to think of anyone who's names started with v and w but couldn't. She knew Tori's full name was Victoria but it was kind of a common name and her last name was Vega. There was also other names like Victor and Vicky. The gothic girl just sighed and flip to the next page, her eyes widen and her mouth fell open a bit.

It was a drawing of her, well, her head. Everything was so carefully drawn and down to every detail. The iris of her eyes and how they reflect light, her arching eyebrows with her eyebrow piercing that seemed to be shining in the pencil drawing. It seemed the person took a lot of time craving out her face, her lips were full and perfectly shaped. Her cheeks, jaw, nose, chin, everything was perfect about her in the drawing. Even her narrowed eyes that went along with the scowl she was wearing on the paper.

It creep the fuck out of her. She didn't know someone could pay so much attention to her to draw it all out onto paper. Even Sinjin couldn't do something like this, well the boy couldn't even draw in the first place but it doesn't mean he can't build a statue of her made out of chewed gum. She shivered at the very thought, only that boy could disgust her and freak her out at the same time.

She looked at the other paper and this one was of her again but this time she also had her upper body. Her elbow rested on a desk, her chin was resting on her right open palm. She was looking off to the side with a small smile on her lips, most likely daydreaming.

Jade noticed something right away, she was bit younger in these drawings. Back when her hair was light brown and straight. Her face was young and her breasts weren't at their Ds yet. She went through bit of a tomboy phase during that time and if she remembered correctly. This was around when Tori started to get a name for herself and the gothic girl became a bit more girly.

She turned to the next paper and once again it was another drawing of her but this one was least detailed, she was also leaning against a wall. Jade hummed as she raised an eyebrow seeing a few lyrics in the left hand corner.

_She was the one with a bad bark, A hurtful bite,_

_Glaring daggers and screaming rights,_

_She knew how to catch a person's eye, Get them on their knees,_

_She knew how to swing those hips, To get everyone's attention,_

_She knew how to cut you down, Only to put you back together,_

_I loved all of it, oh yes I loved it, Too bad she can't see my stare,_

Jade jumped when the bell rang, class was already over? She thought very confused. She closed the notebook and placed it in her bag to look at it later. Picking up her bag she left for her next class, creative writing.

When she got there she dropped into her seat with sigh. She pulled out her red notebook just as another body drop down into the seat beside her "hey foxy." Jade grinned a little "hey Jack," she looked over at the other person.

Jackie was a 5'2 dirty blonde with brown hazel eyes that appeared gold sometimes. She wore thin framed glasses, a black hoodie that was way too big on her, fitting jeans and old dirty converse. The small blonde was probably the best friend she'll ever have and she hopes she'll know the silly girl for the rest of her life.

Jackie gave Jade a big smile "so what's up girl?"

The gothic girl shrugged "nothing much yet…hey Jackie you help the art teacher grade papers right?" The blonde nods "yeah?" Jade pulled out the black notebook and hands it to Jackie "do you know anyone who draws like that?"

Jackie takes the notebook and opens it, right away her eyes widen "y-yeah I do." Jade waits for the shorter girl to tell her but when she doesn't she frowned "well? Who is it?"

"I uh…you won't like the answer," Jackie looked into Jade's eyes nervously.

The dark beauty frowned and slowly leaned forward toward her best friend "Jackie, tell me. Now." Jackie gulped as she quickly looked down and mumble out a name. Jade frowned even more "speak the fuck up Jackie!" she said angrily.

"Tori…Tori Vega drew them," the small blonde said softly. Jade stared at Jackie wide eyed "V-Vega drew these? Are you fucking with me Jack?"

Jackie shook her head no "I know Tori's drawings anywhere, she loves to draw women and now that I think about it they looked like you a lot."

Jade slowly sank down in her chair, deep in thought.

~o~

"VEGA!" Jade roared, quickly walking toward the lunch table with the black notebook in hand. Tori looked up from her salad confused while the others fear for her life. Before Jade could get a few feet closer to the brunette Beck stood up to protect her like a knight. Sadly the boy was wrong when he thought the dark beauty was going to hurt the pretty Latina.

"Okay Jade calm down whatever Tori did she didn't mean it," Beck said holding up his hands. Jade sighs "move it Oliver I'm not going to hurt her," she sound surprisingly calm which stunned everyone, even Tori. Jade moved around Beck and slammed the black notebook in front of the still confused brunette "I believe this is yours Vega."

Tori's eyes widen in horror and she quickly grab the notebook as she shot up. She leaned forward and hissed in Jade's ear "where the hell did you get this?" Shivers ran down Jade's spine as Tori's hot breath hit her ear "you drop it this morning in the hallway," she whispered back. The brunette stepped back a bit of anger flared in those coffee colored eyes "well thank you Jade for returning it." She picked up her book bag, said a quick goodbye, and pretty much ran for the doors. Jade followed those sexy, long slender legs.

Jade grabbed Tori and pushed her right up against the brunette's locker. Tori was blushing a bright red as she stared into Jade's eyes, no fear, not nervous, pure curiosity and caution. A pink tongue wetted dry lips before her soft voice left her throat.

"How many pages did you look at?"

"only four," Jade replied just as quite as Tori did.

Tori nods a little "what does VW stand for?" Jade asked. Tori smiled a little "Victoria West," the gothic girl hummed then said the name herself "Victoria West…Have a nice ring to it." Before the Latina could say anything Jade slammed her lips against Tori's.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck without thinking trying to deepen the kiss but it ended too soon. Jade pulled away smirking a bit "why the hell didn't you tell me? For months I growled and grinded my teeth as I watch Beck try to put moves on you." Tori chuckles running her hand through thick black hair "why would I? I was scared, I didn't know if you liked girls or if you were at least a bit bisexual." The gothic girl cursed at herself forgetting to share that little fact with Tori.

"So what does this mean Jade?" the black haired girl's head shot toward the brunette with a confused frown. Tori giggled a little "are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?" she asked, pushing her hips into Jade's. Jade pushed her body up against Tori's "I guess so Vega…oh and-" she grabbed the notebook out of Tori's hand.

"Hey!" Tori try to get it back but Jade quickly stepped away "this is mine now Vega, I said so this morning when I found it."

Tori frowned "What? No way! Its my notebook," Jade smirked "too bad Vega, you lost it, I found it, and my name is in it too." The brunette growled a bit "yeah my name is in it too and I drew all of the drawings." Jade hummed with a thoughtful look before it turned into a devilish grin "true but now you're my girlfriend so it also counts as mine too." Before Tori could said anymore Jade placed her finger against the Latina's lips. She pulled away as she looked through the pages, she suddenly stopped, went back a few, and a evil also like smirk appeared on her lips.

"I spy with my little eye a nude drawing of me and well…I think you need the real thing Vega."

**Hoped you enjoyed the first little one shot. Please give me any ideas you have for another one shot. Jackie will also be a character that will show up time to time.**


End file.
